The present invention relates devices for conditioning fluids, and, more particularly, to a device for changing the temperature or water content of a fluid.
In a conventional air-conditioning system, an air flow into a conditioned space flows through an air handler having heat exchange elements disposed therein. A cooled refrigerant or other liquid flowing through the heat exchange element transfers heat from the air flow into the conditioned space. One problem associated with conventional air handlers is the formation of condensation. When the air flow contacts the cool surfaces of the heat exchange elements, condensation and/or ice forms on the heat exchange element. Therefore, conventional air handler typically include a drip pan to collect the condensation.
It is often desirable to humidify or dehumidify an air flow in addition to heating and/or cooling the air. Conventional air-conditioning systems have only an incidental affect on the moisture content of the air. When the air is cooled, it holds less moisture, and when air is warm, it holds more moisture. This indirect affect does not provide sufficient control over the moisture content in a conditioned space. Therefore, conventional air conditioning systems provide a separate humidifier and dehumidifier to add moisture to or remove moisture from the air flow when such is required, thereby increasing the cost and complexity of the air-conditioning system.